Joshua's First Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Morgan help Super Dave's son celebrate his first birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I've written stories where Jackson plays with Super Dave's baby son Joshua, and since the episode where Joshua was born aired a year ago, I thought it was only fitting to have a first birthday party for him. And I figured Jackson would want to help his little buddy celebrate. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

Jackson Sanders sat at his dining room table coloring with his mama Morgan and singing a little song to himself. "It Joshua's birthday, it Joshua's birthday!"

Morgan smiled as Jackson sang his birthday song for Joshua Phillips, the son of her and Greg's colleague and good friend Dave Phillips and his wife Amy. Jackson met Joshua when he and his family visited the new family right after Joshua's birth, and adored him instantly. And the little boys enjoyed playing and spending time together. So when Amy asked Morgan if she and Doc Robbins' wife Judy would help with Joshua's first birthday party, she happily agreed. And Jackson loved helping everyone prepare for the party.

"Mama, I think Joshua gunna like dis party," Jackson said as he colored a picture.

"Well, he likes being with his family," Morgan said with a warm smile. While some families put on an elaborate party for their child's first birthday, Amy and Dave wanted things to be simple with family and friends. Besides, Morgan knew Joshua didn't care about how fancy or big the party was - like Jackson, Joshua just liked being with his family.

That afternoon, Dave and Amy welcomed everyone to their house for Joshua's birthday party. Jackson hugged Dave when he opened the door. "Where Joshua?"

"He's inside with Amy and his grandmothers," Dave said with a warm smile. Jackson walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Joshua with Amy and his grandparents.

"Hi, Joshua!" Jackson said as he and his parents came in. Joshua looked up and smiled when he saw his young friend. "Da-da-da," he said with a smile.

"Aw, he knows his pal," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Hey, sweetie," Amy said as she watched Jackson and Joshua.

"Hi, Aunt Amy! Is Joshua enjoying his birthday?"

"I think so," Amy said with a smile. She greeted Greg and Morgan and introduced them to her and Dave's parents.

Jackson sat down on the floor and Joshua toddled over to him. "Happy birthday, Joshua!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Joshua hugged his friend and everyone awed over the two little boys. "Joshua, I brought you a present," Jackson said. "I fink you'll like it."

"Da-da-da-da-da," Joshua said as he smiled at Jackson.

Greg couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched his son with Joshua. He always wished he could have been there from the start of Jackson's life, but he knew every day with his son was a gift. And Jackson and Greg loved each other very much.

Everyone gathered as Amy's mother brought in Joshua's cake. Dave lifted Joshua to look at his cake. "Oh!" Joshua said as he saw the teddy bear in frosting.

Jackson giggled. "Joshua, we hafta sing 'happy birthday' before you have your cake!"

Joshua reached for the teddy bear on the cake as everyone sang "happy birthday." He didn't know why all his family were at his house, but he did enjoy the attention. And he really wanted to pet the teddy bear on his cake. As they finished singing, Dave and Amy blew out Joshua's candle and everyone cheered. Joshua smiled as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now you can have your cake!" Jackson happily told his friend.

Amy and her mother cut pieces of cake for everyone. Joshua got the first piece, and everyone smiled as the baby grabbed the cake with his hand.

"Every food is finger food with him," Dave said with a laugh and warm smile. Joshua ate a bite and smiled, getting frosting all over his hand and mouth.

Jackson giggled as he watched Joshua eat his cake. "Joshua, you supposed to use a fork." Amy handed Jackson his piece of cake, and the little boy smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Amy."

"You're welcome, honey," Amy said with a smile.

Jackson happily ate his cake, but giggled when he saw Joshua getting cake and frosting everywhere but his mouth. "Joshua, you supposed to eat it. You don't wear it!"

Dave laughed softly. "Well, things are still pretty new for him. He still needs help now and then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jackson said with a nod. "But he gunna need a good bath!"

Everyone laughed softly as they watched the two little boys together. Jackson finished his piece and put his plate on the coffee table. "Here, Joshua," Jackson said as he walked up to his friend. Taking a small fork, Jackson took a small piece and fed it to Joshua. "Here, dat's how you do it!"

"Oh, what a sweet helper," Dave's mother Marian said.

Jackson smiled. "Joshua's my friend. Did you know I came to see him when he was just born? He was da smallest person I ever seen!"

"And look how big he is now," Amy said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, he bigger," Jackson said. "But he still need some help."

"Right," Dave said with a warm smile. "And soon, he'll be able to go to preschool, just like you."

"I hope he gets Miss Lisa for his teacher. She my teacher, an' she nice!"

"Yeah, Jacks loves his preschool," Greg said as he watched his son with Joshua. Watching his son with baby Joshua, Greg wished he could have seen Jackson when he was born and been there from the beginning. But Greg never took any moment with his son for granted. Knowing they had each other and were a loving family with Morgan made Greg happier than he ever thought possible.

Dave saw Greg watching the two friends. "Hey, Jackson? I think you've got a pretty great family."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "Daddy an' me, we love each other. Did you know dat we saw another ladybug in Mrs. Barbara's garden?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it was a lady, dough. An' I can read more words in my books, so I can read him a story!"

"Yeah, he's reading so well," Greg said with a warm smile. "He's growing so fast."

Dave, Amy and Morgan smiled. "He's a great kid," Dave said. "And he's got a great dad."

"I have da bestest!" Jackson happily insisted. "He my daddy, an' I love him!"

"I love you more, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile.

Joshua saw everyone talking to his friend and Greg, and decided he wanted everyone's attention. "Da-da-da-da!" He said loudly.

Dave and Amy laughed softly. "You love Jackson and Greg too?" Amy asked. Joshua smiled and waved at his friends.

Greg wrapped his arms around his happy son. "I wish I could have been there when you were a baby, Jacks...but I am so thankful I have you now. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, daddy!" Jackson hugged his father. "An' I sorry you weren't dere when I was a baby, but I know you love me. Mommy say you love me my whole life!"

Greg smiled warmly, thankful Riley made sure Jackson knew his father loved him from birth. Even if she hadn't told him about Jackson when he was born, Greg didn't hate Riley - he loved his son far more than that.

"You always in my heart," Jackson told his father. "Jus like Joshua is always in Uncle Dave an' Aunt Amy's."

Greg smiled, loving how his son always made him feel better and loved. "You're always in my heart, Jacks. And I love you."

"I love you!" Jackson said. Father and son hugged and everyone loved the moment.

"Da-da-da!" Joshua babbled. Greg and Jackson looked over to see Joshua smiling and babbling in his father's arms.

"Uncle Dave, I fink he said he wants his presents," Jackson said.

Dave wiped his happy son's face. "You think so, Jackson?"

"Yeah, cause if he eat any more cake, he gunna have it all over!"

All the grown-ups laughed as Dave's mother began bringing in all the gifts. "Let's see what your friends brought," Dave told his son.

Joshua looked at all the pretty paper and gift bags. Jackson smiled at Amy. "Aunt Amy, does he need any help?"

"Oh, that's very sweet, honey. But I think David and I can handle it. Why don't you hand him some of the gifts?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. He handed Joshua the present he, Greg and Morgan brought. "Here, Joshua. Dis is from us!"

"What is it, sweetie?" Amy asked as she and Dave unwrapped the gift. Joshua smiled when he saw the musical toy.

"I picked it out, but mama an' daddy wrapped it," Jackson explained.

Joshua happily pushed the buttons on his new toy and laughed as music played. "I think he likes it," Dave told them.

"Aah!" Joshua happily squealed. Dave and Amy laughed. "That's his way of saying 'thank you'," Amy said.

"You welcome, Joshua!" Jackson happily said.

Dave and Amy helped Joshua open the rest of his gifts, and the baby happily played with all his new toys. He also got some clothes and gift cards, and his parents thanked everyone.

"Thank you, everyone," Amy said with a warm smile. Holding baby Joshua, she asked, "Can you say 'thank you'?" Joshua blew a kiss and everyone awed.

Jackson smiled at his baby friend. "I glad you have a great birthday, Joshua. An' I glad you have your daddy an' mommy." Looking at Greg, he said, "I glad you my daddy. You take da bestest care of me."

Greg felt happy tears form as he lifted his son onto his lap. "I'm so glad you're my son, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you," Jackson said as he kissed Greg's cheek. "An' I glad I in your heart. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I like being in your heart an' here wif you da bestest."

Greg hugged his beautiful son. "I like having you in my heart and here with me. I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy!"

Jackson and Greg smiled as Joshua toddled over to them. Pointing to his friends, he said, "Aah-ba-ba!"

"I think he wants to be in on the hug," Dave said with a warm smile.

"Do you need a hug?" Greg asked Joshua.

"Come on up!" Jackson said to his friend. "My daddy has a big lap!"

"Just the right size for you," Greg said as he lovingly smiled and kissed Jackson's head.

Morgan lifted Joshua on Greg's lap and Joshua giggled as Greg and Jackson hugged him. Joshua smiled as Morgan kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly at her family. "I think Joshua likes being with his buddies," she said. Amy and Dave agreed.

Jackson smiled as Joshua smiled and babbled. "It okay, Joshua. My daddy an' me have lots of love."

"We sure do," Greg said with a warm smile.

"An' we love you!" Jackson told him.

Joshua babbled up at Greg as if to say, "I love you!" Everyone smiled and laughed softly. "We love you, Joshua," Greg said. "And I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too! An' happy birthday, Joshua!"

Joshua smiled, happily enjoying being with his extended family.

**The End.**


End file.
